1. Field
The present invention relates to a system-on-chip (SoC) having a special function register and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A special function register (SFR) is a register included in a controller. The SFR may be capable of controlling or monitoring various functions of the controller. For example, the SFR may be used in the controller as an I/O control register, a timer, a stack pointer, a program counter, a return address register, a status register, or a condition code register.